1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to puzzles and amusement devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a manipulative puzzle or amusement device which incorporates pieces which are shiftable or transferrable in an interrelated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Manipulative puzzles whose object is to arrange characters or color patterns into a particular order have enjoyed popularity for centuries.
A recent well known example is the Rubik's Cube, which employed a design for scrambling and rearranging colored squares across the faces of a three dimensional cube.
The "Fifteen Puzzle" of Sam Lloyd is another example of a manipulative puzzle which has been popular for generations. Invented in the late 19th century, this is a puzzle functioning in two dimensions: it consists of a square tray containing fifteen square tiles, each bearing a different number, from 1 to 15 inclusive. The geometry of fifteen square tiles in a grid creates a single open space within the tray, which permits the tiles to be shifted within the tray without lifting them. The object of the puzzle is to move the tiles into a position such that the numbers represented on the tile face are in proper order, running in sequence from 1 to 15 starting at the upper left corner and proceeding across each row in turn, leaving the open space in the lower right corner. In order to begin the puzzle, depending on the initial configuration the player may either be required to scramble the numbers to create a random pattern, or the puzzle may be delivered to the player in a pre-arranged scrambled pattern with the object that the player must set the numbers in order beginning with the prearranged scrambled pattern.
One significant property of the "Fifteen Puzzle" is that it is not possible to move the square tiles from their initial configuration to any and all other configurations: because of the mathematical principles governing the movement of the tiles in relation to each other, some combinations are not possible. Thus, from its inception, an integral component of the "Fifteen Puzzle" was the mathematical relationships among the square tiles, which allowed or did not allow particular sequences of numbers to be accomplished.
A third example of manipulative pattern puzzles, which Applicant believes are most similar to the current invention, belong to class of puzzles called "Shunting Puzzles". Puzzles of this type can be generally characterized as having a series of blocks arranged in a linear fashion, with an alphanumeric character or other indicia distinguishing one block from another, arranged on a track so that the blocks may slide along the track. The track is designed in such a way that blocks may be moved to change the relative relationships with each other, thereby accomplishing the object of these puzzles. Typical mechanisms to allow the blocks to change relative positions include circular turntables in the tracks, and "sidespur" sections of track to park individual blocks or groups of blocks while other blocks were being manipulated. These puzzles appear to have been most popular in the late 19th century, when railroads were at their height and there was much interest in efficient movement of trains within the confines of limited track capacity.
Within the category of "Shunting Puzzles", there are several which use circular turntable mechanisms. One of these is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 753,266 to Hubbard. This puzzle consists of two sets of blocks set into a linear track and separated by a circular turntable capable of holding two blocks at a time. Each block is distinguished from the others by an alpha-numeric or other indicia; the object of the puzzle is to reverse the sequence of blocks by the proper manipulation of the blocks within the turntable.
A more general puzzle utilizing a turntable mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 332,211 to Protheroe. This puzzle consists of a linear train of blocks each with a distinguishing indicium, held together by a rod extending from one end to the other, and which can slide along a linear track. Situated in the center of the track is a turntable which allows the reversal of a definite number of blocks within the train. The intent of the puzzle is for the player to start with a sequence of blocks in order--his example is for the blocks to spell out the words "Humpty Dumpty"--and then to randomize the sequence by a series of moves of the train back and forth, and by turning the turntable. The object would then be to recreate the original order.
U.S. Pat. No. 332,211 also contemplates several variations of the basic puzzle. These include a puzzle with two tracks set perpendicularly to one another and the turntable positioned at the junction of the two tracks, and a puzzle consisting of one or more bounded trains of blocks situated an endless circular track with multiple turntables.